Doctor Who: Tower's Shadow
by James Serbus
Summary: The Doctor and Clara land in a world of chaos; A Planet owned by an cooperation hell bent on the destruction of all reality.
1. Chapter 1

This is a cross-over of sorts. Between Doctor Who and my own personal series The Haven Chronicles (which can be found here: /foreverforsakenproducton). I'm writing this to get away from my other FF and to get away from my project...

Chapter One: Towers Shadow

"Doctor Barkley, you have a call on line one." The young secretary's voice chimed through the intercom.

Johnathan Barkley had already insisted that all his calls be put on hold; He was a busy man after all. But had this young arrogant woman listened? No, she never did. Barkley knew he should've fired her long ago-he probably would've fired her on the stop, if his mind weren't otherwise occupied.

Staring out the window, ninety floors up, Barkley was transfixed by the city beneath him. All the scum of this city had no idea what was in store for them. No idea what had already begun to unfold. But that was fine. Everything was going according to plan.

Turning away from the window, he fishes a needle out of his Earth Import Oak Table and jabs himself in the arm. A grin of ecstasy washing over his face.

"Doctor Barkley?" The secretary croaked again, "Should I pa-"

The sentence was cut off, her words replaced with her soft death rattle. Barkley started laughing before turning back to the window and once more staring out at the scum of Haven.

"So where are we going?" Clara Oswald asked as she leaned against a rail in the TARDIS.

"I'm not entirely sure," The Doctor ran around the console, flipping switches, examining gauges and monitors and looks generally flustered, "the TARDIS isn't exactly cooperating."

"What do you mean cooperating?"

"I mean she's putting up a fight! trying to land somewhere she doesn't want to land."

There was a hiss from somewhere in the TARDIS as the engines began to settle; The gentle cosmic screeching as the ship landed. The Doctor stood at a monitor, looking at the screen, trying to figure out where they were... and he didn't like the looks of it.

Clara was already at the door before The Doctor could tell her not to open it.

She was thrust into a bustling urban wasteland; hundreds-if not thousands of people rushed by her, lugging with them briefcases and Styrofoam cups. It was strange that these people ignored her, after all had she not just walked out of a big blue box that had appeared out of thin air?

She turned around to see if The Doctor was still in the TARDIS and found him standing, staring at her from the doorway.

"What?" she asked him, her hands on either side of her hips.

"It's best if we don't stay here..."

"and why's that? where are we? New York? Tokyo?"

"I'm not sure," The Doctor said, still staring from the doorway.

"What do you mean you're not sure? I thought you knew everything!"

"Do you hear that?" asked The Doctor.

"Hear what?"

"Shh-Wait..." He placed his fingers on his temple, "Oh... Wait. no... Shh! Where are you? who are you?"

"What are you-" before she could finish The Doctor darted off through the crowd, gracefully gliding past the hustle and bustle of business men. Without hesitation Clara followed.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: Without Cause

"Doctor? Doctor where are you?" Clara called out from the maze of flesh as someone slammed a briefcase into her thigh and another wacked their cane into her foot.

"Over here!" The Doctor called and she immediately saw him; standing in the plaza of a Sky-High tower. His every trusted Sonic Screwdriver in hand, the pulsating green light aimed at a Terminal's grey-green monitor.

As she approached, she saw the solemn look on his face; the "there's something terribly wrong" look that he gets from time to time: "what is it?" she asked.

The computer buzzed into life, flashing a logo – three red stacked bars on a black background, the words "Tier Corp" scrawled at the bottom in block text; "Thank you for activating terminal Thirty-Nine. How may I be of assistance?"

"Not Good," The Doctor said, staring at the screen.

"What's so bad about a computer terminal?" Clara asked.

"What's so good about this terminal?" The Doctor said, still transfixed by the screen, "It's out of place, doesn't belong. And yet here it is! Sitting in here in this plaza, but why? Why have Terminals like this sitting about?"

"These Terminals have been donated by The Tier Corporation for the public Dissemination of information." The computer chimed in, "All information is gathered by The Silver Nexus and distributed by all Tier Terminals."

The screen flashed to show a map of Haven – Clara couldn't help but notice the sheer SIZE of the city. Hundreds of numbered dots sprang onto the screen, all of them red save for number 39.

"For more information on Haven, Tier or These Terminals please inquire here."

"Excuse me," said a harsh voice called from behind them, "Excuse me, Sir!"

Clara and the Doctor whipped around to see a young man – mid-teens to early twenties, holding a gun towards them. "I'm going to have to ask you both to come with me."

"And just who are you?" Clara asked.

"That's none of your business now is it, scummer?" The man waved the gun at them, "now come with me before I have to shoot the two of you."

"Ladies and Gentlemen, Welcome once more to Tier's Annual Exhibit. As you already know, I am Jonathan Barkle – Mr. Cooper was once more unavailable for the show." The show room was crowded, packed to the brim with camera men, news anchors and everyone else who wanted a glimpse of Tiers next big project.

"When is that man ever available?" a voice called out from the crowd, Barkley dismissed it.

"This year," Barkley continued, gesturing behind him to a large curtain, "We will be showing off our newest bio-technical breakthrough." The curtain slowly began to pull back, "The trophy of Tier's hard work and labor packed into one tiny needle; The next generation of our Advanced Genetic Mutations!"

From behind the curtain a beautiful, scantily dressed woman stepped onto the stage, holding in her hand a platter full of syringes, loaded with a thick black liquid.

"Everyone will want these," Barkley said, "and as a show of faith that these products were, everyone here today will get a free sample."

The Beautiful Woman approached the crowd. Barkley watched as her image slowly flickered—like her very essence was bleeding into the rest of the room, a moment later she disappeared in a cloud of dust only to reappear in the crowd.

"Go ahead," Barkley said as the woman slowly began handing out the needles, "Take one, give them a try and spread the word!"

There was slight panic in the crowd. Surely they all knew about the AGM's, who hadn't heard of them? Barkley thought the panic was the after effects of never having witnessed them first hand. On the floor, Barkley watched as one of the many men pulled away from the beautiful woman as she approached him—knocking the needle to the floor. He watched as she bent down, picked the needle up and jammed it into the unsuspecting man's shoulder.

A small grin washed over his face and he retreated from the stage.

The Doctor was tied up – why did they always tie him up? – Clara was next to him, she was in a daze. In front of him, a group of thugs, armed to the teeth, stared at him.

"Who are you, and what are you doing in Haven?" asked one of the thugs, waving yet another gun in the face of The Doctor.

The Doctor cocked his head to one side, examining the thugs—paying close attention to the black lines veins running up and down their arms; noticing the dull purple pulsating glow.

"Hello, I'm The Doctor… and who might you be?"

The Thug slammed his pistol against The Doctor's temple, pressing the barrel into his head; "I asked you for your name, not your title. Who are you?"

"It's The Doctor, just The Doctor… What is that on your arm?" he asked

The thug cocked his arm back, ready to slap The Doctor, but was stopped by one of his comrades. "Tell us, Doctor. What exactly is it you're doing here on haven? It's clear to us that you are not from here, neither of you… and one does not simple shuttle themselves over to Haven for a nice afternoon."

"Oh, we do. I quite enjoy a new city… never quite know where I'm going to end up next."

"You don't get what we're saying, do you?" The Decent Thug said, "Nobody comes to Haven. It's not allowed. This whole god forsaken planet is under Quarantined… The United Earth Alliance has this place blockaded. So How in _hell _did you get here?"

"Maybe we've been here a while." Clara said.

"And yet you don't know how to use the Terminals. I find that story unlikely."

"Maybe we're shut ins."

"Oh Shut up." The Decent Thug said, "We know you're not from here, Mrs. Oswin…"

"How did you know my name?" Clara was stunned.

"We know a lot more about you…"

There was brief silence, The Doctor tugged on the ropes wrapped tightly around his wrists; "Psychics." The Doctor Said

"Where is your ship… Where is the TARDIS?" asked one of the other thugs.

"it's about. You'll never find it though." The Doctor Said

"Are you questioning my ability Doctor?..." The Decent Thug said, turning towards his friends, "Romero, I want you and Serbus to go out to The Tower, look around there for a.." the stuttered for a moment, looked at the doctor, crouching down to get a look in his eyes, "look for a blue police box."

"A Police what?" one of them, Romero, asked.

"A Big blue box with the words 'police box' written on them… it shouldn't be hard to miss.. now just go!"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three: Circling Around

"What is it you want with us?" The Doctor asked his captors, "We have no money, we have nothing of value."

"It's not what I want with you, but rather what I would like you to do for us." the Decent Thug said, he closed the gap between them, jutting his hand into The Doctor's jacket, rustled around before pulling out the Sonic Screwdriver and Psychic Paper-sliding both into his pockets.

"And just what might that be?" Clara asked, struggling against her restraints.

"You can help us," He said-stuttering, pausing for the right words, "You can help us become more."

"Romero," James Serbus said as he stood at the foot of the Tier Tower, "I really doubt we're going to find this god forsaken box,"

"Yah, yah..." Sean Romero replied, "But the boss man sent us out to find it. It's gotta be around here somewhere, doesn't it?"

"and what if it isn't? What if we were to just go back-empty handed. Do you think He'd care?"

"Do you think he'd-Man what have you been smoking, of course he'd care! the man's a pure bred psychopath... He'd have us all shoved out Outerlock #9 so fast we wouldn't know what hit us!" Romero said.

"Would that be so bad? we wouldn't have to deal with him anymore..." Serbus Said.

"Yah, but we'd have to deal with-wait... ah-ha! found you, sucker!"

Romero ran over to the TARDIS, examining it: "What in gods name is a 'police box' anyway..."

Serbus tried to pull the door open-but to no avail, "Damn things locked..."

"Well, we know where it is..." Romero said, "We can tell him we found it. bring him back over here..."

"I'm not really sure we should-" Serbus said, but was cut off as a cloud of black smoke, or at least something that loosely resembled smoke, formed over him. His lungs began to burn insantly, his clothes vaporized and his skin boiled, until he was nothing more than a Husk.

"Hello, Romero." A deep, sinister yet seductive voice fleshed out from the cloud. The Cloud itself began to congeal; sprouting legs, arms, a head, " Been a long time since I saw you... hasn't it?"

"Hello, Lyssa."

"Who exactly are you?" The Doctor asked The Decent Thug.

"The names Thomas. Thomas Regan."

"Well, Thomas... tell me, exactly how am I-how are We supposed to help you if we're tied up to these chairs?" The Doctor said, tugging at the ropes.

"You'll manage." Regan said.

"Oh come on now," Clara said, "I can barely even think straight with these things on!"

"You will Manage!" Regan hissed at them, walking out of the room.

The Doctor turned to Clara, catching her eyes and winking as he waved a single free hand at her. Clara lowered her head and sighed, just The Doctor showing off, as usual. He swung himself out of the chair with his usual dramatics and proceeded to untie her.

"We gotta move quick, I doubt he's going off for his lunch break." He said.

"He took your Sonic..."

"Yes, yes-I know. We just have to make it back to the TARDIS before his goon find it."

"How are we going to!" Clara started shouting, caught herself and whispered, "How are we going get out of here, we don't even know which way we came in."

"We'll manage." The Doctor said with a grin and a wink.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four: The Sound of Change **

Thomas Regan could not have been in a better mood; his mind was reeling; he wasn't sure if it was from the copious amounts of Ichor he'd taken earlier in the day, or the presence of this... Doctor. This Doctor was promising, Regan knew that much, he might become divine factor to shift this war to the side of the Revenants. If only Regan could find a way to exploit him.

The Girl, Clara or whatever her name was... that was The Doctors weak point, his Achilles heel. But how could he use her to his advantage?

His mind was reeling, buzzing, spinning in ecstasy. He couldn't think straight. His body was flush with energy, rip energy; urging for release, and maybe that's just what he would do! He turned back, toward the room he'd left his two captives in-his body quivering with the pent up energy that howled for freedom.

But they were gone... how could they be gone? Had he not tied them up? Had he not made sure they could not escape? He was furious, ready to destroy the entire room. Then he heard them, speaking softly from behind-in the hallway. He let out a guttural growl and headed after them. His fists caught in a wave of energy, flame and smoke.

"Run!" The Doctor shouted as he saw the rage infested man running at them.

"Run? Run where!" Clara shouted, panicked.

"Anywhere! just run!"

Clara darted off down the hallway as The Doctor stood his ground; "What are you?"

A Thousand answers came to his mind, but none

The Doctor turned and shot down the hallway after Clara; she was standing in a door frame, staring out at the world beyond. She could've been out of this hallway, The Doctor noted, but she wasn't. she was standing in the door frame... was she shaking? Yes. she was. she was trembling. Why?

As The Doctor approached her, he saw why.

"Mr. Regan," a femine voice called out from the street, "Why don't you send out your friend... we would all love to have a conversation with him... Perhaps he could assist us all in our goal of becoming more..."

There was silence. Clara's eyes widened and the Doctor turned to see Regan standing behind him. The fire had subsided and he seemed at least reasonably calm...

"I WILL DO NO SUCH THING!" a voice like a razor cut through Clara's mind. She buckled over, clutching her hands to her head, "THE DOCTOR IS MINE."

"Oh, well isn't that just... pleasant." The Doctor said. he needed to get back to the TARDIS, but all routes were blocked... "Think, Think..." he said, "There is always a way out... Clara!"

She was still clutching her head; a small dark reddish trail forming under her nose, "Clara, we have to go..."

"You're not going anywhere! Get away from the door," Regan said from behind them, his voice was growl-not an inhuman one, like they'd heard earlier but a growl nonetheless.

"And why should we? What gives you the right to tell use what to do?" The Doctor said, once more closing the gap between him and Regan, staring into the man eyes, "What exactly are you? You're not human..."

The Doctor tapped a finger against Regan's forehead, hard enough to force Regan to pivot on his heels; "Well, not quiet human... more like the byproduct of two lifeforms... and that whole fire show-nice flash and flare, by the way.. I liked it. But how exactly does a human-esque being like yourself do that? Are you a wearing a shell? no.. no nothing that simple. What are you then? What are-"

The Doctor doubled over onto his knees as a loud, piercing screech ran through his head: "Shut up, just shut up!" Regan shouted, "You are to get me back to your ship, and you are to do it NOW."

The Doctor clutched his head and slowly laughed, "And just how am I going to do that? Look out there for yourself, Regan... They have you surrounded! Do you honestly think one man can take down an entire army?"

"I've seen your memories, Timelord. I've seen the things you have done. I do not believe that a single man can take down an entire army... but I know you can!"


End file.
